Date
by NegaiFreak
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! After a while of living with the Strauss siblings, Ash is finally prepared to go on his first date with Mirajane! How will it turn out? FEATURING ASH X MIRAJANE! RATED T! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!


**What's up, guys? It's a shame that my little Christmas special didn't seem to work well for you guys, since it was a weird trio of Gingka, Skyla, and Erza after all. So maybe a fluffy Ash X Mirajane Valentine's Day special will do?**

 **Now this doesn't take place during Valentine's Day in particular, but it does signify an important part in Ash and Mira's relationship, being their first date! You'll see plenty of Fairy Tail and Pokémon shenanigans along the way, so enjoy!**

 **DATE**

Looking into the mirror in his room, Ash Ketchum adjusted the collar of his navy blue, short-sleeved buttoned shirt as a resolute expression crossed his face. His normally unkempt hair was combed back and the rest of his clothes consisted of brown khaki pants and brown loafers. A breath of air left his lips before he formed a smile, determined to have a great day.

"Okay, let's go!" he declared to himself, heading towards the door with confidence in his demeanor. However, as he opened the access, he tripped on his untied shoelaces, letting out a loud yelp before falling flat on his face. "Ugh…" he groaned in pain.

"You okay, Ash?" a feminine voice asked, making him perk up to see Lisanna Strauss standing there, going down and lifting him back up by his right arm.

"Yeah, I'm good…" he replied, cheekily rubbing the back of his head after standing up, "Guess I forgot something…" he realized, kneeling down and tying his right shoe. The take-over wizard noticed the sweat dripping from his face as he went to tie the laces of the other shoe.

"Nervous?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow while letting off a small smile, catching his attention as he looked up at her.

"Yeah," he admitted, standing up, "I mean… this is a first for me…" he pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sure Mira's been on plenty of dates before, too," he mentioned.

"Well… you're not wrong…" the short haired girl responded with a small grin.

"Huh?" he uttered, blinking out of surprise. Just downstairs, Elfman Strauss was sitting at table, reading a newspaper as he looked at the significant headlines upon it.

"Hmm…" he hummed after reading an article, looking somewhat concerned.

"Here he is!" his sister chimed in, catching his attention as he put the paper down to see her with the Pokémon trainer.

"Hey Elfman," the latter greeted as he waved, enticing him to stand up from his seat.

"Well, looks who's lookin' like a real man!" he noted, placing his brawny hand upon the raven haired teen's head and rubbing it while laughing.

"H-Hey, quit it!" he pleaded while stuttering, flailing his arms around comically, "I just combed my hair!" he complained, as Lisanna let a few drops of sweat roll down her head. Moments later, she helped get his hair back into its current form, much to his relief. "Thanks, Lisanna," he said in gratitude, making her smile.

"Gotta make sure you look good for my sister," she responded jokingly, giggling afterwards.

"So what're you gonna do?" the Beast Soul user asked, folding his arms over his chest as he arched an eyebrow.

"Not sure…" Ash replied honestly, tapping his foot against the ground, "I guess we're gonna hang out around town until dinner …" he concurred with a shrug, causing the man beside him to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"You did kinda ask Mira out of the blue yesterday…" the female take-over wizard in the room mentioned while sheepishly scratching her cheek, remembering the moment that the Omni Force member had requested to go on a date with her older sibling just a week after they became a couple.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _U-Uh, M-M-Mira?" the Pokémon trainer stammered to his new girlfriend, catching her attention as she stopped and turned to face him, "W-Would you… go on a date with me?!" he asked quickly, breathing rapidly afterwards as he was relieved to get it off of his chest. The Satan Soul user blinked in surprise for a moment, but then smiled, tilting her head to the side and giggling._

" _Of course!" she answered happily, blushing a little, "I am your girlfriend after all," she pointed out, causing his expression to change from nervousness to delight._

" _All right!" he exclaimed with a pump of his right fist, "We'll go out tomorrow! Just the two of us!" he promised, racing off excitedly as his pride had heightened._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"I think I'll be fine," the raven haired teen reassured as he closed his right hand into a fist, snapping the youngest of the siblings out of her thoughts, "We'll have a great time and be back before dinner!" he declared to the mages, chuckling cheekily.

"Pika pi!" a familiar voice squeaked, causing them to all perk up and see Pikachu enter the room, "Pika pika chu…" he began, moving over to the side to let another figure walk over and stand beside him, as he gestured towards it, "Pika pi!" he introduced. Wearing a lovely, strapless, navy blue dress that reached down to her ankles, the maiden walked out and smiled, holding her hands before herself and smiling brightly. Her new boyfriend's eyes trembled at the sight of her in her attire, blushing ever so madly.

"Wow, you look great!" her sister chimed in, causing him to shake his head and immediately recompose himself.

"Thank you, Lisanna," Mirajane said out of gratitude, looking at her dress once more, "I hope it isn't too much…" she mentioned in concern while checking herself.

"I think it's just right for someone like you," the Animal Soul user replied with a smile, "Don't you think so too, Ash?" she inquired to the Pokémon trainer, who immediately perked up.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in agreement, laughing nervously as some sweat dripped down his face.

"Pika…" the Electric type sighed, realizing that he was still nervous about having his first date with the white haired beauty.

"You'll be back by dinner, right?" Elfman guessed with his arms folded curiously over his chest.

"Yep!" the couple replied simultaneously, much to the embarrassment of the Omni Force member, while the oldest take-over wizard just giggled.

"All right, have fun!" the latter's female sibling exclaimed as they were led out the door by her and her brother, "We'll be sure to cook up a storm to celebrate today!" she mentioned excitedly.

"Is it _really_ a day worth celebrating though?" the raven haired teen questioned as he stood outside next to the model, turning somewhat red in embarrassment.

"Sure it is!" the Beast Soul user retorted loudly as a response, "We gotta celebrate you being a real man!" he added, cackling to the dismay of the well-dressed male.

"But I already am a man…" he grumbled, slouching down dejectedly as the girl beside him let off a nervous smile.

"Come on, Ash," she beckoned, taking hold of his right hand with her left, "There's a café downtown we can stop by," she told him, giving him a wink as he blushed again, "See you later!" she cried out to her family members, who waved back. All of a sudden though, the brawny man remembered something, widening his eyes upon recalling what he saw in the paper.

"Hey!" he called out, catching the attention his older sister's boyfriend, "There's been a group of bandits hangin' around town lately, so be careful!" he yelled, surprising him a little as he blinked. However, he nodded back in reassurance, prepared to make sure that his first date would go swimmingly.

 **X**

The streets of the city the Strauss siblings were living in weren't as packed as those in Magnolia, but did provide several locales that were popular to the people who were there. The couple was heading through the walkways together walked side by side, taking in the nice sights. The Pokémon trainer was enjoying the time, but had let go of his girlfriend's hand as his had become a little sweaty.

"Sorry, Mira…" he apologized with a sheepish smile, catching her attention, "I'm still a little nervous, I guess…" he concurred, wiping his extremity with his shirt.

"It's all right," she replied as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "I know you're not used to this kind of thing," she mentioned, making him frown a little.

"Still, I promise I'll get a handle on it," he declared while closing his hands into clenched fists, "After all," he continued as they stopped for a moment, "it's just the two of us!" he pointed out with a cheeky chuckle. However, he then noticed the nervous smile upon the take-over wizard's face, much to his confusion.

"Actually, we're not alone…" she confessed, gesturing behind them. Ash then turned and gasped to see Pikachu there.

"P-Pikachu?!" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked, jumping up onto his master's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him, somewhat annoyed.

"I guess he's still a little unsure about you being ready for our first date…" Mirajane inquired, much to her boyfriend's shock as he perked up immediately, "and…" she continued, sheepishly sticking out her tongue, "I kinda asked him to come along," she admitted.

"HUH?!" the raven haired teen yelped in response, followed by his partner smacking him lightly on his left cheek with his paw.

"Pika, pika pi," he mentioned, causing him to puff out his cheeks in frustration, realizing that the Electric type was apparently adamant about sticking around.

"Why would you want him to come though?" he questioned, evidently perplexed.

"That's not important for now," the Satan Soul user answered vaguely, making him blink out of surprise, "Come on!" she beckoned, "The café's up ahead!" she mentioned happily, smiling all the while. The Omni Force member was just stunned by how okay she seemed, glancing at his comrade skeptically.

"You really can't trust me around her, can you?" he guessed bluntly as he hopped down from his shoulder.

"Pika pi…" he muttered in reply with a shrug, heading after the take-over wizard. He recalled what she had requested him to do from earlier in the morning.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Pika?" Pikachu uttered in confusion as he saw Mirajane put on her short-heeled sandals._

" _I want you to come along and be a wingman for Ash," she told him while looking in the mirror, pinning her bangs up with her usual ribbon, "I know he's gonna be nervous the whole time," she kept going, making sure the rest of her hair was properly done, "so he could use someone to give him a confidence boost…" she said with a smile._

" _Pika…" the Electric type sighed deeply, knowing how much of a fool his master was when it came to his affections for the Sorcerer's Weekly model._

" _There's another thing, too," she mentioned, turning to face him and squatting, "I want him to make sure that he knows I love him no matter what," she confessed as he blinked out of confusion, "so I'm going to try a few things for our date," she finished, making him nod in understanding._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Pika pi!" the Mouse Pokémon cried out, getting his trainer's attention as he saw him waving his paws.

"Be right there!" he replied, muttering under his breath out of frustration. Moments later, the group arrived at the café, being led to a table by a waiter outside.

"Here you are," he beckoned, gesturing towards the open pair of seats at the table. The two humans sat down, as the mouse-like creature climbed onto his owner's right shoulder.

"Thank you very much," Mirajane responded in gratitude, smiling brightly at the man.

"It's no problem, ma'am," he replied, "Incidentally," he continued in a curious tone, catching her attention, "you wouldn't happen to be Mirajane Strauss, would you?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," she answered, blushing a little in embarrassment, while the raven haired teen just watched on with his partner without saying a word.

"Well, it's an honor to have you here today, Miss Strauss," the server mentioned with a courteous bow, "And who might this young man be?" he asked, gesturing towards the male at the table.

"Uh… I-I… um…"

"He's my boyfriend," the white haired beauty interjected, responding for him.

"Is that so?" the waiter implied, glancing back at Ash, "Well, you certainly are a lucky man," he pointed out while grinning at him.

"Th-Thank you…" he responded with a stammer, turning away in embarrassment.

"Shall I start you off with something to drink?" the apron-wearing man suggested, catching their attentions.

"We'll both have coffee," the Satan Soul user replied as a cheerful smile graced her lips, while the Pokémon trainer blinked out of surprise.

"Of course," their waiter responded with a bow, heading off into the building, "I'll be back in a moment," he promised.

"Pikah…" Pikachu yawned, jumping onto the table from his master's shoulder, as he looked ahead at his girlfriend skeptically.

"I don't drink coffee…" he pointed out, arching an eyebrow towards her. She merely giggled.

"Well, aren't you the one who loves trying something new once in a while?" she questioned rhetorically, making him blink in surprise, "You never know if never try," she added as he glanced off to the side with an embarrassed blush.

"I-I guess so…" he stuttered in agreement, still somewhat unsure about having a different beverage than from what he was used to. All of a sudden, his ears caught the sound of chattering from afar, enticing him to look and see a group of teenage boys and girls eyeing them from afar.

"Isn't that Mirajane from Fairy Tail?" one boy asked in a whisper to his friends.

"Yeah, it is!" a girl answered excitedly, "I hear she's out working at the local tavern during the week!" she mentioned with a look of giddiness.

"Who's that guy with her though?" another female asked, folding her arms over her chest at the sight of the Pokémon trainer, who started to sweat out of nervousness.

"Probably someone she's babysitting…" a bored-looking teen joked, cracking a grin, "There's no way someone like her would go so low as to date a kid…" he mentioned, followed by laughing aloud with the rest of his friends. Hearing their words caused Ash to grimace, closing his hands into fists out of frustration. He wanted to say something, but couldn't muster up the courage to lash out at the hoodlums as he looked on at his girlfriend, who hadn't taken notice of the group that was near them. He was afraid that he would ruin his chances with her if he even tried to go out of his way to do something he wanted. All of a sudden, a light emerged from his pants, making him yelp in surprise as it came into form right beside him, catching the attentions of the take-over wizard and his partner as well. The luminosity then dissipated to reveal his Greninja standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out at the teens, who took notice of his presence.

"G-Greninja?" his trainer stuttered out of confusion, seeing him unfold his arms.

"Gren…" he growled, glaring menacingly at the group from afar, causing them to all cringe in fright.

"Eep!" the girls squeaked, running off immediately with their male friends in fright.

"Jah…" the Water/Dark type scoffed with a turn of his head, while the others at the table stared at him blankly.

"Guess… I forgot to leave my belt behind…" the raven haired teen realized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay," Mirajane reassured with a small grin, "Though let's make sure we keep it to just these two and not anyone else…" she suggested seriously as a drop of sweat rolled down her head.

"Yeah…" her boyfriend agreed before pulling up a chair for the Ninja Pokémon. The waiter then returned with two white teacups filled with black coffee, also providing them with packets of sugar and a creamer as he placed them on the table. The Satan Soul user was quick to add a little sweetness to her drink by opening a packet and pouring a little sugar into the cup. She took the small creamer pot and tipped a little of the white substance into it, stirring it with a spoon she was given to make it turn light brown. Seeing how she decided not to try her beverage as it was presented, Ash took the chance to pick up his and take a quick gulp. His eyes widened once the hot liquid entered his mouth, followed by him quickly setting the cup down and twitching as his face turned red.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked in question, noticing him swallow rather instantly before letting out a breath of relief.

"Too hot?" the take-over wizard inquired, arching an eyebrow while grinning at the Omni Force member.

"Yeah, and bitter…" he replied, coughing a little, "How do people drink this stuff?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"With practice," his girlfriend responded with a cheerful smile, taking hold of the pot and pouring cream into his cup, "Coffee that's black is normally for people who wanna get going on the day right away," she explained before grabbing her spoon and putting it in his drink, stirring it until it was a light brown like hers, "Now try it," she offered cheerfully, pulling the utensil away. He grasped its handle carefully and lifted the cup to his face, sipping the beverage slowly. Blinking in surprise afterwards, he stared at the half-full drink.

"Wow…" he uttered out of astonishment, "it's still warm and… not that bitter now…" he pointed out, causing the Satan Soul user to giggle before she began drinking her own.

"It's good, isn't it?" she guessed, getting a quick nod in reply from her smiling boyfriend as he gulped down the rest of his beverage.

 **X**

After enjoying a hearty lunch together, the couple and the Pokémon were treated to a delicious chocolate parfait as an early desert, which the males of the group thoroughly loved as they ate it. Once they finished with their meal and gifted their waiter with a well-deserved tip, the four headed off to look around the city. The denizens were somewhat weirded out by the presences of both Pikachu and Greninja, but completely overlooked that once they saw the take-over wizard. She waved to them in greeting, but also took hold of her boyfriend's arm in the meantime, signifying that they were in a relationship, much to the shock of the men and women. Ash felt quite flustered, especially as he knew that his appendage was quite close to the girl's chest. However, he disregarded his feelings when she saw the innocent smile on her face, making his heart flutter on the inside.

They arrived at a park moments later, seating themselves on a bench. Both the Electric type and the frog-like creature sat beneath the leafy shade of a tree, as the latter began to meditate, while the former dozed off to sleep. A cool breeze blew in and brushed past the pair on the bench, swaying through their hair, relaxing them greatly as they grinned.

"This is nice…" the Pokémon commented while leaning back against the wood surface.

"Yeah," Mirajane agreed, looking up at the clouds that loomed overhead in the blue sky. Her smile shifted into a frown though, as she looked down despondently. "Hey, Ash?" she said, catching the attention of the raven haired teen as he glanced at her, "Are you still mad at me for telling you about what happened?" she asked out of concern, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Wh-What makes you ask that?" he stuttered back in question, seeing her look back down with an expression of regret.

"It's just… it looked like you were torn up about it when I told you…" she replied, holding her hands together while letting her hair veil her face, "I know you loved the guild so much," she kept going with a somewhat breaking voice, "but I didn't want you to-"

"It's fine," the Omni Force member reassured in interjection, placing his right hand onto her left and making her perk up, "The guild was disbanded because master wanted it to," he remembered, looking somewhat frustrated as his other extremity was closed into a fist, "I wish I could've been there to stop it, but I wasn't," he finished before moving his head up to see the sky, "We'll get Fairy Tail back," he declared with a grin, "I promise," he added to his girlfriend, whose eyes trembled out of shock.

"Ash…" she uttered, letting off a smile before embracing him comfortingly, enticing him to do the same back, "thank you," she said in gratitude, causing him to smile.

"No problem," he responded, chuckling a little while from afar, Pikachu and Greninja smiled at the scene, admiring the maturity of their trainer. However, neither of them noticed the ominous shadows lurking beyond the park, eyeing the couple suspiciously. A while later, the group went back into the city, partaking in some more activities. The Pokémon trainer had his will tested when they went into a boutique, where his girlfriend decided to try on few new outfits. Though he was evidently nervous, blushing madly with each new dress and bikini she donned, he managed to steel his courage, acting appropriately and complimenting her for each new outfit she wore.

The storekeepers were more than willing to sell their clothes at a discount for the Sorcerer's Weekly model, and she graciously accepted their offer. She only bought a few of the outfits however, including one of the swimsuits she tried. Her boyfriend carried the shopping bag in his right hand as they trekked onward.

"You sure it's okay that you paid for this and our lunch?" he questioned to her, catching her attention as they kept going.

"Yeah, it's fine," she reassured with a smile, "After all, the jewel we make here doesn't work back in your world," she pointed out while giving him a playful wink, causing him to chuckle as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Guess you're right…" he concurred, making her giggle a little.

"Pika pi," the Electric type squeaked in agreement, hopping up onto his master's shoulder. The frog-like creature smiled underneath his long tongue, but suddenly perked up as he noticed something ahead.

"Gren!" he croaked to get their attentions.

"What's the matter?" his owner asked, turning to face him.

"Well what a surprise," a familiar female voice chimed in, making them all perk in surprise upon recognizing it, "Never thought I'd run into you of all people here," she mentioned as they looked to see that it was Jenny Realight, who was carrying a purse on her right arm.

"Oh, Jenny!" Mirajane greeted upon seeing her, "What brought you down here?" she asked curiously, trotting up to her with the others.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, "I just finished up a job down here," she told them, "Blue Pegasus had been getting pretty popular lately," she pointed out, glancing up at the sky, "Guess it's no surprise with the Thunder Legion on board," she added, causing the members of the group in front of her to gasp in surprise.

"Laxus and his friends are in Blue Pegasus?!" Ash exclaimed, completely shocked as he blinked rapidly.

"Yep," the transformation mage replied, putting her right hand at her hip, "They needed work since Fairy Tail disbanded," she explained, "so they came to us," she finished, giving off a somber expression, "I'm sorry about your guild by the way," she apologized while placing her hands together before herself, "It must've been tough for you guys to go on your way like that…" she noted.

"It's fine," the take-over wizard responded in reassurance with a wave of her hand, "The guild will definitely come back someday," she stated, turning to the Pokémon trainer beside her, "right Ash?" she inquired to him.

"Yeah," he concurred as he simply nodded. The woman before them blinked in surprise at the sight of the raven haired teen, appearing to be somewhat perplexed.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" she questioned, walking up to him.

"This is Ash, Jenny," the Satan Soul user replied in introduction, gesturing towards him, "You met him back at the king's palace for the party, remember?" she implied as the model placed her hand onto her chin in thought.

"Oh, yeah," she realized after a closer look at the Omni Force member, "He's the guy you danced with…" she recalled, "Wait…" she uttered upon noticing something else, seeing that the two of them were together wearing such nice outfits, "Are you guys on a date?" she guessed, making the male of the two blush profusely.

"U-Uh…" he stuttered, evidently embarrassed as he glanced off to the side. To his surprise though, his girlfriend took hold of his right hand, making him look over at her in surprise.

"We are, actually," she responded to her fellow wizard, who blinked out of astonishment, looking back and forth at the two.

"Well, someone's sure a lucky man…" she noted slyly towards the raven haired teen, who instantly blushed a bright while grinning a little, "Still, I would've expected Fairy Tail's top model to go for someone who was a little older…" she admitted, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Jenny…" Mirajane said in a somewhat reprimanding tone.

"What?" she responded with a shrug, "I'm just saying that's what I thought," she stated, "I didn't think a guy like him could be with someone like you," she added, much to his dismay as he tilted his head down.

"Now that's enough, Jenny," the white haired maiden chimed in protectively, standing before her boyfriend, "Ash isn't just _some guy_ to me," she pointed out with her hands at her hips in a frustrated manner, puffing out her cheeks.

"Okay, just saying…" the honey blonde haired girl replied uncaringly with a wave of her hand.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked to his master, who let his hair veil his own face from view. The Ninja Pokémon blinked in surprise seeing the reaction and then glanced ahead at the Blue Pegasus wizard, narrowing his eyes in contempt.

"Jah…" he groaned, trotting up to her and getting her attention.

"Um, hi?" she greeted unsurely with an arched eyebrow. All of a sudden, she was hoisted up by him in a yelp, making the others perk up as they saw him holding her over his left shoulder. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" she yelled, punching his back over and over, "Let me go!" she demanded.

"Gren," he croaked, carrying her away out of annoyance to the shock of the others.

"G-Greninja?" his owner stuttered, wondering what he was trying to accomplish.

"Put me down!" the transformation mage screamed as she flailed around, "What did I even do to you?!" she asked angrily before the frog-like creature finally set her down onto a chair, "Huh?" she uttered in confusion, noticing that she was at a table beside a café.

"Nin neen jah!" the Water/Dark type called out towards the building, enticing a waitress to suddenly come out and notice the woman there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss!" she immediately apologized, readying a pen and pad of paper from her apron, "I'll take your order right away!" she promised with a quick nod.

"Oh, uh… thanks…?" Jenny answered as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head. She glanced back to see her kidnapper gathering with the rest of his group once again, still perplexed as to why he had taken her over to where she was.

"Nice one, Greninja!" Mirajane complimented to him with a giggle, "She does tend to go a _little_ too far sometimes…" she mentioned as she nervously scratched her left cheek.

"Gren," he agreed while nodding. They then looked over at Ash, who appeared to be despondent for the moment.

"Pika pi?" the Electric type asked him as he glanced off to the side.

"Let's go," he advised, walking off past his girlfriend and his teammates with his hands in his pockets.

"Ash…" the take-over wizard uttered worriedly, trekking after him alongside the others. The sunset shone overhead as the group was heading back towards the apartment complex, with the raven haired teen leading the way. His expression was completely despondent as he kept on thinking about what the Blue Pegasus mage had said about him. He even felt that he never really deserved such a privilege as to be in a relationship with the one he thought he truly loved.

"Hey, Mira?" he finally said, stopping for a moment and catching the attentions of both her and his partners, turning around to face them, "Do you think what she said was right?" he asked honestly, much to her surprise as she blinked. She understood that he was always uneasy about the idea of them dating, as he had never done it before. She put her hands together before herself and clenched them tightly, while her lips quivered.

"You're an amazing person, Ash," she told him as she glanced down, "There's no way you're not worthy of being loved by anyone in this world," she added, not seeing that her words didn't appear to affect him, "I told you that I loved you because you were a person who went out of his way to protect his family," she confessed, "A family that you only knew for so long…" she mentioned, causing him to perk up, "And I don't regret a single word I said," she finished, trotting up to him with a smile on her face, "I love you, Ash Ketchum," she declared, taking his hands into her own.

"Mira…" he uttered, blushing a bright red as he saw the smile across her face, enticing him to do the same. All of a sudden though, a burst of smoke right beside, followed a chain reaction of explosions as they yelled in surprise.

"Gren!" Greninja croaked, guarding his master and the Satan Soul user by outstretching his arms as he jumped out in front of them. Pikachu did the same, letting his cheeks spark as he tried to see through the veil of smoke.

"Were those smoke bombs?" the white haired maiden guessed, having to cover her mouth with her left arm.

"I think so…" her boyfriend concurred while narrowing his eyes, noticing a few figures lurking within the cloud. They then heard the sounds of ominous chuckling once the wind rushed by, revealing that they were surrounded by several men, much to their shock as they gasped.

"Well, well…" one uttered, trotting forward, donning a dark purple vest with unkempt, blonde hair, "we finally caught up to you punks…" he grumbled with a smirk, making them all get into battle ready stances.

"Who are you?!" the take-over wizard asked demandingly.

"Heh," the man laughed, placing his hands into his pockets, "You've been hearin' the news, haven't ya, sweetheart?" he questioned rhetorically back, making her blink in confusion, "We're the bandits who've been roughin' it up in this dumb town," he explained as the ones around him all snickered, "Recently, we heard word that a pretty face from Fairy Tail was hangin' 'round here," he mentioned, pointing at the Sorcerer's Weekly model, "And look who we find…" he finished as she glared out at him, "Unless you want your friends roughed up," he continued in a despicable manner, "you better come with us…" he advised as the men got into ready positions with sneers across their faces.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen," Ash responded as he stepped forward, letting electricity envelop his form, "I'll handle this," he declared while closing his hands into fists.

"Just you, ya little punk?" the leader questioned in a sarcastic tone, scoffing, "Take him out," he ordered. His men all let out roars as they charged towards their lone foe, who immediately dashed forward.

"Ash!" his girlfriend cried out immediately in concern. To her shock though, he plowed through the felons easily, punching them aside. Two of them tried to jump in from behind him, but were both met with a powerful spin kick from their opponent's right leg.

"The hell?" their commander questioned, blinking rapidly as he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too!" the raven haired teen stated proudly, knocking aside his oncoming adversaries with ease, "And I won't let anyone hurt my family!" he added out of anger, smashing one man's head against the ground. Another pair ran up to him with swords in their hands, but were suddenly met with a combined barrage of a bolt of lightning and a spinning star of water, striking them in a burst of smoke before it dissipated. Their mouths gaped open as they fell backwards, completely unconscious.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, catching his master's attention as he looked back to see both him and Greninja gesturing towards the black insignias upon them, with the former having his on his tail, while the latter's was on his right pectoral, making him crack a grin.

"Damn you…" the leader of the goons grunted, stepping forward, "You might be some bigshot lightning wizard or whatever," he began, closing his hands into fists as he caught his opponent's attention, "but I ain't losin' to a punk like you!" he declared as he reeled his arm back. Without warning though, the Pokémon trainer appeared right before him, already preparing his own punch.

"Too slow," he quipped before striking him, knocking him away in an instant as he slammed into a stone wall on the other side of the street.

"Ugh…" he groaned out of agony, passing out moments later. His former enemy grinned, turning back to the rest of his comrades and girlfriend, who all smiled.

"Let's get home," he beckoned, cheekily chuckling.

 **X**

The moon shined brightly with the stars in the clear, nighttime sky as the couple finally arrived at the apartment complex. The Ninja Pokémon had been returned to his Poké Ball, while the Electric type perched himself upon his master's shoulder.

"Well… we're home," Ash concurred, placing his hands in his pockets. He turned to face the take-over wizard, who smiled at him brightly. "Sorry about being down during our date," he apologized, glancing at the ground for a moment, "I guess I just let a few things get to me…" he noted somberly.

"It's fine," Mirajane reassured in reply, "I was a little down too when talking about the guild…" she admitted, managing to grin, "Are you thinking about seeing the Thunder Legion at some point?" she inquired, causing him to perk up in surprise.

"Yeah!" he replied excitedly, "I can't wait to show him how strong we've gotten!" he mentioned as his partner hopped off of him, "Isn't that right, buddy?" he guessed to him.

"Pika!" he squeaked in reply, letting his cheeks spark.

"Well, don't get yourself hurt," the Satan Soul user advised, trotting closer to her boyfriend, who blushed instantaneously. Before he could say anything, she kissed him right on the lips, making his whole face turn red. Pikachu just snickered at the surprised reaction of his owner, especially after the make-out had ended.

"U-Uh…" he stammered, evidently stunned as his whole body shook. His girlfriend giggled, heading up to the door.

"Are you coming, Ash?" she beckoned sweetly, much to his shock as a puff of steam emerged from his head.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered while thinking about the many ways her question could be interpreted, making his face flush even more.

"You live here too, don't you?" she questioned rhetorically, causing him to perk up in realization as he saw her open the door.

"Oh, right…" he said, chuckling nervously. The Mouse Pokémon sighed deeply, following him inside. Though the day didn't go as planned, there hardly ever was one for the brand new couple.

 **END**

 **Once again, Ash and Mirajane cement their feelings for each other after a lovely day. This takes place before "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by the way.**

 **Anyways, more is to come with "Volcanion & The Mechanical Marvel", "The Challenge of a Lifetime", "Going Wild", and "Evolution"! Be on the lookout for sneak peeks in my Omni Force forum and be prepared to pay witness to "Omni Force: WAR", which will be coming soon!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
